


What Happens At The Club Stays On PornHub

by DarkStarfish



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Begging, Blow Jobs, Clothed Sex, Clubbing, Cock Slut, Cock Worship, Creampie, Drug Use, Drug-Induced Sex, Drugged Sex, Drugs, Gay Sex, Gratuitous Smut, M/M, Mirror Sex, Nipple Piercings, Oral Sex, Piercings, Porn, Porn With Plot, Public Blow Jobs, Recreational Drug Use, Rough Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Shameless Smut, Shitpost-like, Smut, Spit As Lube, Tongue Piercings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:42:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28856031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkStarfish/pseuds/DarkStarfish
Summary: This was a fic idea I've had for a while and was finally able to sit down and write it. This will realistically be the only solo Asmo fic I ever write, so I hope you all like it!Asmo and Solomon go out to the club and stop to do a few lines in the bathroom, but a few lines turns into something a bit more fun...PLEASE READ TAGS!If any of the tags make you uncomfortable, please do not read this fic!
Relationships: Asmodeus/Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 85





	What Happens At The Club Stays On PornHub

Asmo’s night out to The Fall was just that, another night out.

To the press though, it was a chance to see and potentially talk to the third most famous demon in all of the Devildom. Even during the very first period at RAD, there had been gossip of Asmo potentially making an appearance at the club tonight, but no one knew for sure and no one was confident enough to ask the demon. In truth, Asmo had no real plans to visit The Fall until he’d caught wind of the gossip. The sort of will he or won’t he drama was something the demon craved and Asmo decided he would.

By the end of third period, he’d had a plan and a date for the night.

At first, he’d tried to ask Satan if he would be interested in joining him, but the blond ultimately decided the headache from the flashing camera lights of the paparazzi was too detrimental to his health and left his brother high and dry. The demon knew for sure that MC, Levi, Beel, and Belphie definitely wouldn’t be up for the trip, most of them being either house hermits or buzz kills. That had left either Mammon or Solomon out of his inner circle to ask and there was only white-haired anime boy the demon had his eyes on.

When lunch time rolled around, Asmo sat himself down right next Solomon, as usual, but the human could tell something else was up. It was the silent stare that tipped Solomon off. Asmo was _never_ quiet. The demon always had something to chatter about and was always the one to come up with some sort of topic or new gossip for the two of them to discuss.

“What?” Solomon mumbled, his mouth full of…whatever it was that he’d made for lunch that morning, Asmo really wasn’t sure what it was just by looking at the pile of…food?

“We should go out tonight,” Asmo flittered, his chest puffing out slightly as he wiggled in his seat.

“Is this about the rumors I’ve been hearing around RAD?”

“Pfft of course not…” Asmo lied, a little giggle peppering his words as he spoke.

Solomon had been around Asmo for enough centuries to know when the demon was lying. The sorcerer had set down his fork, his food climbing up the stalk of the utensil, which was concerning, but normal in a way, and he’d turned to face Asmo. A white eyebrow shot into his hair line as he waited for Asmo to tell the truth.

“Ok you got me…it’s so about the rumors you’ve been hearing,” Asmo squeaked, his honey-colored eyes lighting up at the thought of more drama.

Solomon simply sighed and went back to his…food, seemingly ignoring Asmo as the demon bounced in his seat like a dog that had a treat dangled in front of him. Asmo, ever determined, knew the way to get Solomon to agree to his night out. The demon had wrapped an arm around Solomon’s and laid his shoulder, his other hand coming up to fiddle with the ends of the human’s bolo tie. Solomon couldn’t help the defeated sigh that left him as soon as he felt Asmo drape his body against him. The human looked down to Asmo even though every fiber of his being was telling him not to. Asmo had been staring up at him with big doe eyes, his eyelashes fluttering once the demon met Solomon’s gaze.

“…Fine, we can go to The Fall tonight,” came Solomon’s defeated tone, his back slouching slightly.

“Ugh I knew you wouldn’t let me down!” Asmo yipped, his body leaving Solomon’s as he clapped in excitement. “Meet me at the House of Lamentation at hmmm 10pm sharp.”

With that, Asmo gave Solomon a little kiss on the cheek but still lingered for a moment. In fact, the demon leaned in even closer and left Solomon with four parting words: “And don’t be late.”

* * *

Asmo had started getting ready almost as soon as he got home from RAD. He’d showered, shaved, moisturized, tweezed, plucked, and spackled just about every surface of his body in order to get camera ready. The next issue he had to tackle was his outfit.

What could he wear? Asmo wouldn’t be caught dead wearing the same outfit out twice, but whatever he did end up wearing had to scream ‘Avatar of Lust.’ The honey-haired demon stared at his closet, a hand on his chin, deep in thought. His newly plucked eyebrows furrowed as he thought about the perfect outfit to wear when it finally stuck him.

With a flutter of the sheer, red chiffon robe he was wearing, Asmo tore through his drawers to pick out exactly what he’d had in mind. Laying the clothing on his bed, the demon nodded his head, silently praising himself for his excellent taste in fashion. It was surely going to be a night no one in the Devildom would forget.

* * *

Solomon had arrived at the steps of the House of Lamentation at 9:55pm. He’d figured being early was better than being late with Asmo. The human’s early arrival had turned into a much longer waiting game. Solomon checked his watch nearly every minute once the hour hand on his watch had reached ten. As it approached 10:15pm, Solomon was ready to leave, chalking Asmo’s invitation to The Fall up to be just another instance of the demon playing coy. He’d turned to leave, having gotten a few steps away, when the squeaking of the oversized front doors stopped the human in his tracks.

“What happened to 10pm sharp?” Solomon joked. He’d yet to turn around as he’d still needed to hide the annoyance on his face.

“That was for you. I am a special case and I always show up fashionably late. 15 minutes and no less,” Asmo cooed, his voice getting closer and closer as he walked to meet Solomon.

“Ahh silly me, how could…I…forget…” Solomon’s words slowed down as he caught his first glimpse of Asmo for the night.

The Avatar of Lust looked breathtaking in the outfit he’d put together. Though the outfit itself was monochromatic, it still somehow screamed Asmo. The demon had dawned a black, long sleeve mesh crop top that left very little to the imagination. Solomon could very clearly see the twinkling of the silver barbells that ran through Asmo’s nipples and the human certainly didn’t miss the shine of the demon’s belly button piercing either. Hung low on his hips, Asmo wore what Solomon could only describe as the shortest, tightest shorts known to man. Underneath those shorts were a pair of black fishnets that clung to the demon’s legs like a second skin. He’d finished the outfit with thigh high black satin boots with a chunky heel and a black pair of thin bitchy sunglasses.

Asmo had giggled at Solomon’s blatant staring. The demon pushed his sunglasses up before bringing his hand to Solomon’s jaw in order to close the human’s mouth. The action had made the sorcerer blush and Asmo simply shook his head.

“You’ll catch flies with your mouth open like that…now come on, we have a club to get to!” Asmo cheerfully declared, his hands on his hips as he scolded Solomon.

In comparison to Asmo, Solomon had felt slightly dressed down. He’d worn his regular, casual outfit. The two of them at least looked like they belonged together with their matching all black, but Solomon still felt out of place. He’d adjusted his cape and pulled at the collar of his turtleneck, feeling more and more out of place by the second and Asmo could tell. The demon sauntered up the sorcerer and brought his glasses down the bridge of his nose to stare at Solomon from over the top ridge of the sunglasses.

“Don’t be jealous, you’ve got a few thousand more years of practice to get through if you wanna look this good handsome,” Asmo flirted, pushing his glasses back up to cover his eyes once he was done messing with the human.

With that last little bit of teasing, the pair were off, their arms linked together as Solomon escorted the demon through the Devildom and towards their destination for the evening.

* * *

Rumors of Asmo making an appearance at The Fall had paparazzi flocking to the club, crowding the entrance for the moment the demon would arrive in an effort to snap a picture of him. They had been idly chatting with one another as the minutes ticked by, their hopes of getting that perfect picture slowly fading as they waited longer and longer. They’d all but given up hope, their dreams dashed when, coming around the corner, they saw Asmo and Solomon walking arm in arm.

Each and every lower-class demon with a camera hung around their neck perked up at the sight of the demon and they all flocked to him as fast as they could. Like a swarm of piranhas, they circled the pair and snapped picture after picture of them. The ones holding video cameras shouted over whatever all the others were saying, each of them trying to get Asmo’s attention first for whatever trashy celebrity drama channel they worked for.

Through it all, Asmo just smiled and giggled, keeping up his bubbly sweet persona for the cameras. Beside him though, Solomon could tell just how annoyed and upset Asmo was getting. He could feel it in the way Asmo squeezed his arm and dug his nails into the human’s bicep. It had brought a little smirk to his face to know that the demon’s need for fame had back fired on him, albeit just slightly.

The crowd around them only seemed to grow larger as they neared the club, many of the patrons having flocked to the chummed waters in the hopes of catching even just a glimpse of the Avatar of Lust. In their path, many modeling reps and fashion designers flung cards at the demon, many of them up and coming, hoping that something would stick, or a card would magically fall in his pocket, and the demon would give them a call. Through it all though, Asmo’s ears had perked up at the sound of a voice he knew very well. A very famous fashion designer, one that Asmo had been following for a very, _very_ long time and had dearly hoped would one day flock to him as the others did.

“It’s that damn Asmodeus, he’s so hot right now,” spoke the designer to his assistant.

The words made Asmo stop dead in his tracks.

Right now?

_Right now?_

As Asmo’s basic need for attention outweighed his undying love for the designer’s work, the demon lost any all respect he’d had for the designer. In a moment of blind pettiness, Asmo broke away from Solomon to approach the lesser demon and his assistant.

“Have been for a few millennium now, you might want to drag you and your designs out from whatever rock you’ve been living under,” Asmo giggled to the designer, his fingers pulling down his glasses to reveal a look that told the fashion mogul one thing: his career was over.

As the designer wailed for forgiveness, Asmo walked back over to Solomon, a self-satisfied smile plastered on his lips. Solomon didn’t say a word, his own teasing smirk gracing his features as he nodded his head in approval to Asmo. With that said and done, the pair walked to the doors of the club. The bouncer had given Asmo the cliché nod, unclipping the rope for the demon and his plus one to allow them into club and then reclipping it to ensure no paparazzi or unwanted clubbers could follow them in. Asmo had given the picture taking vultures one last little wave and a perfect smile before disappearing with the human at his side into the wild depths of The Fall.

* * *

Once inside, Asmo and Solomon made a b-line for the bathroom almost immediately. The demon would get stopped every now and then by regulars that saw him often and figured ~~(key word: figured)~~ they were ~~(news flash: they weren’t)~~ chummy enough for a quick conversation. The demon indulged them for but a moment before his annoyance at whoever was talking to him would surface and he’d politely end their conversation. Solomon stayed at Asmo’s side all the while, eating up just how angry the demon was getting inside with each little pit stop they’d had to make.

When they were finally inside the restroom, Asmo used his fame and power to usher each demon that had been using the facilities out onto the dance floor. With everyone gone, the demon locked the door and leaned against it, letting out a deep sigh. His cheeks had puffed slightly, and the demon looked to the ceiling as he collected his thoughts. He’d heard Solomon chuckle at his anger, but Asmo chose to ignore it, finding the human’s company slightly calming. Slightly.

“I’d say that went pretty smoothly,” Solomon joked, causing Asmo to squint his eyes at the human a bit as a warning.

Pushing off the door, Asmo fluttered over to one of the many sinks that lined a wall and checked his makeup in the mirror. Satisfied that everything was still in its original place, the demon turned around and looked to Solomon, leaning against the now off-white porcelain of the sink. The human simply shrugged, a silent question of what exactly the pair were doing in the bathroom with the door locked, not that it was the first time the pair had been in this situation.

The Avatar of Lust let out a little giggle and with a wave of his hand and flash of pink, produced a little baggie filled with white, grainy powder and a pair of short blue plastic straws. Solomon shook his head in disappointment at what Asmo had produced.

“You did not bring me all this way to snort drugs in a dirty club bathroom,” Solomon seethed slightly, becoming annoyed himself.

“No of course not! I brought you all this way to snort drugs in a dirty club bathroom AND party in said dirty club!” Asmo cheerily responded, his eyes closing as he smiled at Solomon.

Solomon simply scoffed, his arms crossing in disappointment as he narrowed his eyes at the demon. Asmo simply brushed off Solomon’s dirty look and winked at the human. He’d walked over to one of the many stalls, the door having been ripped off its hinges, and set the top of the toilet seat down to give him a clean work surface. Carefully, Asmo poured out a portion of the powder out onto his new work space and dug in the back pocket of his shorts to pull out Goldie. Using the credit card, Asmo formed two long, thin lines in the powder. Solomon watched as Asmo played with the powder until the lines were nearly symmetrical, causing the demon to wonder just how many times the demon had done this.

That thought was quickly pushed into the back of his mind as Asmo shoved a straw into his hand and pulled Solomon down to be eye level with him. Solomon had shot Asmo another dirty look, but the humans annoyance faded away slightly when he saw Asmo giving him his signature pout. It was a look that Solomon could never say no to. With another deep sigh, Solomon got into position with Asmo and the pair leaned in to snort up their respective lines, each of them holding their nostril that didn’t have the straw in it closed. The pair rubbed their nostrils after, wiping away any powder that remained and winced slightly at the burn.

Asmo was quick to prepare another line, the flat edge of Goldie tapping against the lid of the toilet seat and the bumping of the music outside the door the only sound in the bathroom as the demon worked. The pair had done a couple more lines before Solomon had to tap out, whatever it was that Asmo had set out starting to take effect. The demon was far from done and he’d been about to set out a fourth line for himself when an idea popped into his head. With a wolfish grin, the demon turned to the human on the opposite side of the toilet and looked expectantly at him.

“What are you thinking about?” Solomon slurred out, his head thumping against the side of the stall as he let the bumping of the music and the effects of the drug overtake him.

“Can I try something?” Asmo asked excitedly, his nails tapping against the toilet seat lid as he waited for Solomon’s response.

“Well what is it?”

“It doesn’t matter, but I just need to know if your dick is hard?” Asmo asked unashamedly, a grin spreading across his lips as he leaned in closer to Solomon.

“I mean not really, I’m like at half chub, why?” Solomon asked, clearly unfazed by Asmo’s question, the drug making him more willing to tell the truth.

“Can I snort Ecstasy off your cock?” Asmo asked excitedly, his hips wiggling slightly as he waited for Solomon to give him an answer.

The human choked on his own spit at the request even though he should’ve been prepared for anything to come out of Asmo’s mouth. He’d coughed, pounding on his chest slightly, and shook his head in surprise. The request, though odd and completely out of nowhere, had Solomon interested and more importantly, had his dick interested. Solomon had to take a moment to process what Asmo had said, his brain slightly cloudy from the lines of Ecstasy he’d done himself, but the more he thought about it, the better the idea started sounding.

“I guess sure, yeah,” Solomon choked out finally.

Asmo squealed in utter excited and clapped happily at Solomon’s answer. The demon had gotten up quickly, pulling down his shorts slightly to account for the change in position, and grabbed the baggie and Goldie from the toilet seat to sit down. He’d pulled Solomon up and had the sorcerer stand in front of where Asmo was sitting.

The demon wanted to hastily get to it, but he also wanted to tease Solomon to the point of no return. With Solomon in front of him, Asmo licked his lips when he saw the slight bulge in Solomon’s slacks already. He’d ghosted two of his fingers over the length, giggling to himself softly at the quiet groan Solomon let out from the barely there touch. Applying just a little more pressure, Asmo rubbed at Solomon’s steadily hardening length until he felt the human had been teased enough. He’d unzipped the front of Solomon’s pants then and reached one of his hands inside to dig in the sorcerer’s boxers to pull his cock out.

Solomon had hissed when his heated skin met the cooler air of the bathroom, his cock twitching slightly in Asmo’s grasp. The Avatar of Lust had given the cock in front him a few preliminary strokes, unable to keep himself from not touching it when it was right there. He’d watched a little bead of Solomon’s precum leak from his tip and Asmo had to shake his head to clear his foggy mind in order to keep from just sucking the human off right there.

Asmo had reached for the baggie once more and opened it up to sprinkle a bit of the powder along the length of Solomon’s shaft. He then took Goldie and gently straightened the line of product as best he could. Once the line was as straight as Asmo was going to get it, the demon forgot about his tools, casting them off the to the side, and focused on the cock in front of him. He’d grabbed the straw but ultimately decided against using, deciding to go in raw was the best course of action.

Using one hand to keep Solomon’s length steady, Asmo closed one of his nostrils with the other went in. He’d snorted the length of the powder in one go, pulling back once he was finished to wince at the burn. There had been some remaining powder on the length of Solomon’s cock and without a word, Asmo leaned in to lick it up. In one swipe of his tongue along Solomon’s shaft, the demon licked up the remaining powder. No matter how many times Asmo had his lips wrapped around his length, Solomon could never get used to the demon’s tongue piercing and he’d hissed when he’d felt the metal travel along the length of his cock.

Asmo let out a little trill when he felt Solomon tangle a hand into his hair, the demon’s honey eyes flicking up to meet the sorcerer’s. He had gone to pull away, but Solomon wouldn’t let him. The demon couldn’t help but giggle at the human’s eagerness. Asmo continued to place little licks along the length of Solomon’s cock until he reached the tip. He’d paid extra special attention to the precum leaking from Solomon, Asmo’s tongue flicking out to lick up whatever would dribble out.

“Always with the fucking teasing…” Solomon mumbled out, his grip on Asmo’s bangs tightening as he thrust his hips forward slightly to shove some of his cock into the awaiting demon’s mouth.

Asmo gasped around the girth of Solomon’s cock, pleasantly surprised at the human’s eagerness to take control. The Avatar of Lust gazed up at the human and Solomon could tell Asmo smirking, even with his mouth full. Solomon had been gentle at first, his throbbing length sensitive from the Ecstasy coursing through his veins, but once he’d gotten himself under control, he’d set a rough pace.

Solomon’s hips moved slow at first, only moving forward until he felt Asmo’s nose brush against the skin at the base of his cock and then pulling back to start the process over again. As he kept his pace going, he’d huffed slightly at the feeling of Asmo’s tongue piercing against the underside of his cock as the demon wiggled his tongue. Solomon kept going, his head tilting back as he began to speed up his movements. The sorcerer gave little care to the demon’s well-being, using and abusing Asmo’s throat without many cares in the world.

As he felt Asmo’s throat spasm around the tip of his cock, Solomon looked down to the demon and that immediately proved to be mistake. Asmo had looked a mess. His hair was ruined, most of it tangled from Solomon’s manhandling and the demon’s lipstick had smeared around his mouth and onto the sorcerer’s cock. Solomon cursed silently and his hips twitched forward at the sight, pushing his cock deeper than he’d meant and causing Asmo’s eyes to roll back into his head slightly.

Solomon had to pull away then, too afraid he’d cum too soon and miss out on anything else Asmo had planned. A thick trail of the demon’s saliva still connected the pair together. Asmo leaned forward to give Solomon’s cockhead a few more kitten licks, cleaning up some of the mess he’d made with his spit. Asmo placed one last little kiss on the tip of the sorcerer’s dick and pulled back, licking his lips.

“Humans always taste so good…but you taste like a fine, aged wine,” Asmo purred, leaning in to nuzzle against Solomon’s thigh, his nose bumping against the base of the human’s cock.

“Gee thanks for reminding me I’m old,” Solomon scoffed, rolling his eyes at Asmo.

Asmo giggled at Solomon then and got up from the toilet seat. He’d pushed past Solomon to exit the stall they were in. The human was confused then. He stood in the stall, invisible question marks popping up over his head, with his dick out still. The demon had beckoned Solomon to where he was in front of a sink with a crook of his finger. Solomon was quick to follow he demon’s command, but he’d stayed behind Asmo, curious as to what the demon had planned next.

“You really did a number on me, I worked so hard to make myself all pretty,” Asmo pouted, one of his fingers coming up to fix a smudge in his lipstick.

“You shouldn’t need to work so hard, you’re already very pretty…” Solomon chuckled, his voice dipping to a low timbre as he came closer to Asmo.

“If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you’re trying to use your manly ways to woo me,” Asmo giggled back. He’d turned around and leaned against the sink again like earlier, one of his hands coming up to hold his chin in mock-thought.

“Well…is it working?”

“Mmm…” Asmo hummed, thinking for a moment to tease Solomon even more. “I’d say so…”

“Does that mean I can fuck you now?” Solomon mumbled lowly, his body coming closer to Asmo’s to box the demon in between him and the sink.

Asmo had sucked in a breath at the human’s forwardness, a soft blush coming to his cheeks. Solomon was never usually this brash when it came to sex, but the drug coursing through his veins must’ve made the sorcerer blunter in voicing his needs.

“Of course it does…” Asmo breathed out, his voice quiet as he anxiously awaited Solomon’s next move.

Solomon jumped into action as soon as that last word came out of Asmo’s mouth. He’d flipped Asmo around and pushed his torso forward to bend him over the lip of the sink. Asmo moaned softly at the rough handling and wiggled his hips at Solomon, gasping when he’d felt the sorcerer’s hand come down on one of his ass cheeks. The human pulled down Asmo’s shorts then, pushing them past the swell of the demon’s ass and down to his knees. He’d sucked in a quick breath when he’d seen what Asmo was hiding under his shorts.

Under the fishnets, Asmo had gone commando, leaving nothing between Solomon and his main goal besides the tights the demon had worn. Solomon could see that the demon had a plug in his ass, the end of it sparkling in the dingy bathroom light. Asmo had giggled at the feral growl Solomon let out at the sight and wiggled his hips at the human. Solomon’s hands rubbed at the swell of Asmo’s ass, his impatience shining through in his rough movements.

“C’mon…” Asmo whined, goosebumps rising over his skin at the sorcerer’s teasing.

Solomon only grunted in response to Asmo’s whine, that noise being the only way that the Avatar of Lust could tell he’d been heard. Well, besides the slight tugging on the plug that is. Asmo moaned low in his throat as he felt Solomon tug at the plug in his ass, his head lowering to rest against the surface of the sink. With a little squelch, Solomon pulled the plug free and groaned at the little twitch Asmo’s hips gave from the sudden emptiness.

A loud rip of Asmo’s fishnets added to the sound of the pair’s breathing and the bumping of the music. Solomon spit into his hand and jerked his cock with the saliva, slicking up his length a bit more in order to finally fuck the demon in front of him. Holding the base of his dick, Solomon rubbed his leaking tip against Asmo’s entrance teasing the demon and himself. The honey-blond had gone to chastise the human, but the words had turned into a gasp and low whine at the feeling of Solomon slowly entering him.

Once Solomon’s hips connected to the plushness of Asmo’s ass and he’d bottomed out inside the demon, the pair groaned at the tightness and fullness, respectively. He’d waited a moment to adjust to the feeling of Asmo’s walls fluttering around his cock. One of his hands smoothed over one of Asmo’s butt cheeks and travelled up to the waistband of the demon’s fishnets. Using the waistband of the tights as leverage, Solomon began his thrusting.

Solomon had started out slow, just barely pulling back before moving his hips forward to grind his cock into Asmo. The demon whined low in his throat at the feeling and his knuckles turned white as he held onto the sink. The white-haired sorcerer steadily began to speed up, his thrusting gaining more and more power behind each stroke.

“Look in the mirror…” came Solomon’s gruff voice, a little growl peppering his command.

Asmo was too lost in his own pleasure, the feeling enhanced from the many lines of Ecstasy he’d done, and he’d basically ignored Solomon. That wasn’t what the human was expecting out of his lover. With a displeased growl, Solomon’s hand that wasn’t gripping the waistband of the fishnets travelled up to tug at Asmo’s hair. He’d yanked Asmo’s head up, the demon giving a cry of pleasure at the sting and forced him to look in the mirror.

“I said…look in the mirror,” Solomon whispered low in Asmo’s ear.

The demon did as told and he’d stared at his own fucked out expression, his hardened length leaking more and more precum as he got closer and closer to cumming. His focus had shifted from himself to Solomon’s reflection and he’d moaned at the sight. Solomon’s face was determined as he thrust into Asmo. His eyebrows were knitted together and Asmo could see a thing sheen of sweat over the human’s forehead. He could feel Asmo staring at him and Solomon flicked his eyes up from watching where his cock entered the demon to meet his honey-colored eyes.

“’s good…” Asmo whined, his eyes rolling back slightly as he felt Solomon’s cockhead brush over that special spot inside of him. “Fuck! Right there! Please!”

Solomon nodded his head once and thrusted into Asmo harder, aiming for the same spot over and over and over again. It was scary how accurate Solomon’s thrusts were and Asmo found himself shuddering and teetering on the edge of orgasm. The demon begged then, his words high-pitched and needy. Solomon grunted and groaned at the tightness of Asmo’s entrance and he’d managed a little nod to the demon.

It was enough for him and Asmo came with a little whine and a silent scream. He’d shuddered as he came, his skin going clammy as his cock throbbed with each rope of cum he shot against the dingy off-shite porcelain sink. Asmo’s orgasm had brought Solomon’s and the human groaned low in his throat as he came. His hips twitched as he ground against Asmo, burying his cock as deep as he could inside the demon so none of his cum would go to waste. He’d shot rope after rope of his cum inside Asmo, his orgasm much stronger thanks to the Ecstasy rushing through his veins.

The stayed connected for a moment as their brains rebooted. The sounds of their panting synced with the bumping of the bass coming through the door. Their afterglow was short lived as the ringing of Asmo’s D.D.D. interrupted their come down from cloud nine. Asmo dug into the pocket of his shorts that hung around his knees and rolled his eyes when he saw that it was Mammon calling.

“To what do I owe the pleasure?” Asmo mumbled, his voice rough from his fresh orgasm.

“Where’s my Goldie?!”

“She’s face down in a pile of Ecstasy, stripping to fuel her new drug addiction, why?” Asmo snarked to his older brother, wincing slightly at the angry yell Mammon gave.

Solomon heard Mammon’s screeching through the speaker of the phone, and he’d chuckled quietly. Mammon had spoke loud and fast as he threw threat after threat at the Avatar of Lust. In the midst of it, Solomon pulled his softening cock out of Asmo, the pair groaning at the feeling.

“Mhm…that’s nice…listen I have to go, I gotta clean up the cum dripping down my thighs. Love you byeeee!~”

And with that, Asmo, hung up his D.D.D. He’d given another little sigh and looked over his shoulder at Solomon. The human had a smug look on his face that made Asmo roll his eyes.

“I don’t wanna hear it, just help me get cleaned up so we can dance and go for round two after…”

**Author's Note:**

> Join the discord if you guys want to join to get updates on fics, chat about Obey Me! or just talk in general! It also helps me keep requests in line if anyone wants to make one!
> 
> https://discord.gg/E2gzSbx  
> |  
> Want to watch me make a fool of myself? Follow me on twitter!
> 
> https://twitter.com/tweetingjulens1?s=09


End file.
